Ice Age 6: A New Side (REWRITTEN)
by megan.daisy.9
Summary: Sequel to Ice Age 5: The Aftermath. After a series of events, Lauren and the Herd are thrown into a new adventure, more terrifying than their last one. During their quest, Megan reunites with an old friend and struggles to reach out to him due to her rival's obsession. Along with three other allies, the Heroes go out of harm's way to save earth. Rated T/M. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue: Memories

**Prologue: Memories**

Sonic's POV

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, moments before hitting the ground.

My face was now stuck in exactly the same spot as the last time I fell from space. But back then, I was in my werehog form and the planet was broken.

Struggling, I managed to pull myself free and as soon as I did, I nearly tumbled backwards onto the green grass. Thankfully, I kept my balance.

"Ow." I muttered, as I rubbed my head briefly to get rid of the pain. Looking around, I saw nothing but green grass and the sun shining brightly in the clouds.

But, as I turned to my left...

"Huh?"

My little friend Chip (otherwise known as Light Gaia) was lying on the ground, unconscious. The same position he was in when we first met.

Running over, I was about to grab him but he disappeared. Leaving behind his necklace choker. As I picked it up, his voice rang out to me.

_"I'll never forget you. I'll be here by you, always. A part of the earth you tread..."_

I smiled as I carefully put his choker on my wrist, looking out to the skies. "Thanks Chip..."

Afterwards, I turned to my left and ran. Back to the town.

It was only a couple of seconds before I heard an excited voice coming from my right.

"Hey! Sonic!"

Looking over, I saw that it was my best friend Tails. "Hey buddy!" I gave him a friendly salute before continuing on my way.

Eventually, I reached the town. A huge grin lit up on my face as I got closer and closer to the entrance. When I did, I stopped to catch my breath.

"What a day..." I said to myself, cheerfully.

Footsteps came up behind me and I turned round to see Tails. "Oh, hey Tails! I thought you were flying the tornado.."

"Yeah, well... I stopped eventually as the tornado needs some prepping. So, I surprised you."

"Sure did, buddy. You sure did." I replied.

Just then, my friend looked behind me. "Hey, is that your human friend?"

I turned round to see a thirteen year old girl with short brown hair wearing a white dress and a pair of ballet shoes leaning on the fences looking out towards the hills in the distance.

"Yeah, that is her..." I answered, after a brief pause. A small smile appeared on my face as I gazed fondly at the girl. Suddenly, images of our first meeting appeared in my vision and I clenched my fists and shut my eyes in pain.

"Sonic? You okay there?" I heard Tails ask in concern.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Man, I can't believe Eggman kidnapped the Professor!" Tails groaned in annoyance as we walked out of the lab._

_"Don't worry about it, we'll get him back. Right Chip?" I looked over at my small flying friend._

_"Yeah, why don't we ask round where he's been taken.." He suggested._

_"Sounds cool to me, Tails we'll meet you at the entrance okay?" I said._

_"Sure thing.." The two tailed fox replied, giving me a thumbs up which I returned. We then went our separate ways and I decided to sneak around the shopping area._

_Chip stayed at the university to ask people, so he wasn't that far away from me which was a good thing._

_"Excuse me?!" I called out to an elderly man and his wife as I walked over. "Hi, umm... Sorry to bother you, but... The professor's been kidnapped—"_

_"Oh dear..." The elderly man said with a sigh. "That's an unfortunate thing to happen.."_

_"Yeah, but the thing is... Do you know where abouts Eggman has taken him? I volunteered to get him back you see.." I explained._

_"I'm sorry, I don't know where the Professor has been taken. But, you could ask that little girl sitting at the table over there.." He pointed towards an outside restaurant where she was currently sitting._

_I saw that she was about two years younger than me and had light short brown hair and bright green eyes. To be honest, I thought she was quite pretty._

_"She doesn't really have any friends, you know..." The man told me, with a sad expression._

_That made my heart ache for the poor girl. "She's been alone all her life? No friends, just family?"_

_"I'm afraid so.."_

_Pulling myself together, I turned back to the man. "Thanks, I'll go talk to her.."_

_"You're welcome.." He said, kindly._

_I began making my way over to the table. The human didn't see me yet but as I got closer, she looked up._

_"Excuse me? Hi, sorry to disturb you... But, do you know where Eggman has taken Professor Pickle? I've volunteered to rescue him..." I explained again, more politely._

_She shook her head. "Sorry... I don't..."_

_"Oh, it's okay.. Don't worry..." I replied, with a kind expression. But then, her face lit up. "But, I did hear someone say he's taken him to Mazuri.."_

_"Brilliant! Thanks for telling me!" I said cheerfully. The girl gave me a shy smile._

_I smiled back at her. "What's your name?"_

_"Megan. Megan Daisy. You?" She asked._

_I gave her a thumbs up and a big grin. "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

_Megan giggled. "Cool name!"_

_"Thanks..." I said. My smile widened and she giggled again._

_'She's cute. Wouldn't mind getting to know her a bit more. Might as well invite her to join us on our quest.' I thought._

_And, so I did._

* * *

_(Reality)_

"Uh, Sonic?"

I opened my eyes to see Tails looking at me, confused. "Yeah?"

"Something happened? Looked as though you were in another world.." He said.

I shook my head. "Don't worry, just had a...flashback.."

The two tailed fox nodded and grinned at me. "I should head back to the tornado. I'll see you later?"

I returned the gesture. "Yeah.. See ya buddy!" We both waved at each other before Tails went back to his plane.

"Okay... Here goes..." I muttered to myself as I turned to walk towards Megan.

Once I got close, she turned round and her eyes brightened. "Sonic!"

"Hey Megan!" I said, happily as my friend ran up. "Sorry I took so long.."

"It's alright but still, I was worried sick about you!" The thirteen year old replied, with a sigh of relief. "So, Chip's okay?"

"Yup.. Back in the core and doing his job.." I told her. The girl giggled, but after a while her smile faded.

I saw this and leaned towards her with concern. "Megan?"

"S-Sonic... There's something I should tell you... I have to leave for my home in the UK and..." Her voice broke slightly and I could see that she was struggling with her words. "I don't want to as I had such a great time hanging out with you guys and saving the planet..."

"When do you have to go?" I asked.

"In three days..." My human friend answered.

This made me grab her shoulders and look her in the eye. "Hey, look at me.. I understand you don't want to leave us, but...you have your family back home... And they need you... We will keep in touch.. And I'm sure we'll see each other again..."

Megan nodded and gave me an expression which slightly took me aback. _She hasn't got any other friends apart from Chip, Tails, Amy and myself. I was the first one who met her so, maybe she... _I shook the thoughts out of my head as another brief flashback appeared.

* * *

I saw a slightly older girl with red hair and blue eyes and wearing a white royal dress with orange high heels.

Her blue eyes brimmed with tears as she gave me a small smile. Blossoms floated slowly around her in the nature filled landscape.

_Man, I know it sounds crazy, but why does Megan remind me so much of her? _

* * *

The girl and the landscape then disappeared and returned to the modern day town area and Megan.

"Remember this when you leave, alright?..." I continued gently. "Just smile..."

My friend took this into consideration and eventually gave me that cute, lovely smile I always liked.

"Okay..." She said, quietly.

* * *

Hey guys,

So yeah, this is the rewrite for the sequel of Ice Age 5: The Aftermath. This one will have happy, sad, cheerful, action packed and heart breaking moments, so be prepared for what's to come in future chapters!

Note: IA5 is still in progress and I understand that some of you really want the sequel, so I thought I'd post the prologue up now to keep you all going whilst I finish the one I'm currently working on. May take a while to finish, so y'all will just have to be patient. Not being mean, just letting you know. :)

In the next one, we'll cut to the present where y'all will see Megan, Lauren and the Herd seven months after their encounters with the Slenderman.

And to those who know who the older girl is, please don't flame me about it.. My opinion of her is positive, but I'd rather not take the subject further...

Feel free to check out IA5 and leave a review for both fanfics..

And hope y'all enjoy! :-)

Megan Xx

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age, Sonic and the characters. I only own this fanfic, the previous one and the OC characters Megan and Lauren.**


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Girl

**Chapter 1: Birthday Girl**

_Life seemed fairly normal for Megan, Lauren and the Herd after their first adventure..._

_But, they have no idea what's in store for them in this one..._

_They'll meet four new friends who decide to help them, one who Megan knows very well..._

_But in the end, a decision has to be made;_

_Leave the one she loves behind or stay with him..._

* * *

**Ice Age 6: A New Side**

* * *

Megan(Me)'s POV

_(2 years later...)_

"Should we wake her up now?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Maybe we should wait for a while..."

"Guys! Megan's waking up now so we don't have to do anything..."

"YES! Alright guys, let's do this..."

Slowly and tiredly, I opened my eyes to see my mother, Ellie, Peaches and Manny grinning excitedly at me. Realising why they were there, I grinned back at them. "Morning guys..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN!" They all replied with excitement.

I laughed. "Thank you guys!" Afterwards, I slowly sat up in my Ice Age covered bed and rubbed my eyes sleepily. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"What ever you want to! You are fifteen years old after all..." Peaches answered, wrapping her trunk around my waist and pulling me into a gentle hug.

I returned the gesture. "You guys are so cool..."

Manny chuckled. "Not as cool as you are Megan..." Peaches gently pulled away and smiled at me. "Want to head into town with the teenagers?" She asked, so quiet that only I could hear her.

"Hell yeah..." I simply answered. She giggled with amusement.

My mother smiled at me, feeling proud. "We'll let you wake up for a bit and feel free to come into the living room when you're ready... Sid, Granny, Louis, Crash and Eddie are waiting..."

"Nice!" I cheered. My family smiled at me and then left my room for the living room. I leaned back slightly, thinking happily to myself.

_"Fifteen years old, huh? Feels like yesterday I was only thirteen..." _I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw out of the corner of my eye my iPod flashed, indicating that I got a message from someone. Reaching out to grab it, a giggle escaped my mouth as I realised who it was from.

"Sonic..." I whispered, smiling shyly. He was the first friend I ever had in my whole life and I had so much fun hanging out with him and Chip, saving the planet. But ever since I returned home from Shamar, I felt something different about him... I know it seems strange, since I'm a human but...I don't know why I feel that way...

Anyways...

I had a quick peek at the message to see what he said and burst out laughing.

**Sonic: "Hurpy Burpday!"**

"Oh man... You and your awesome sense of humour..." I murmured, laughter dying down a few moment afterwards. Thinking for a while, I started pressing buttons and typed my message back.

**Me: "...hehe... thank you Sonic!"**

Almost straight away, I got a reply. "You really are a cool dude..." I said.

**Sonic: 'You're welcome Megan..."**

Holding my iPod tightly, I slowly climbed out of my bed and grabbed a white shirt, a light blue jacket, a pair of white socks and my blue jeans. Setting my iPod down on my drawers, I quickly changed into them and put my hair up into a ponytail after brushing it.

Taking a deep breath, I exited my Ice Age bedroom and made my way into where my family were waiting. As I walked from behind the cupboard, I caught Sid and Granny sitting on the light-brown sofa along with my mother. I tried to stop myself from laughing as I could see she was trying hard not to gag at Sid's 'terrific stink' as he calls it.

Unfortunately, Granny heard me. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!" I quickly stammered, trying not to show my grin. Eventually holding it back, I continued walking and entered the living room.

"Happy Birthday Megs!" Sid, Crash and Eddie said with just excitement as the others.

Louis smiled shyly at me. "Happy Birthday Megan..."

"Thanks guys!" I replied, giving them a thumbs up. _Of course, doing thumbs up to compliments is now kinda my thing.._

"We got you a little present sweetheart... Come and sit down..." My mother said, cheerfully.

I decided to sit down on the computer chair as it was nearest to where I was standing. One thought struck my head though... "Where's Diego, Shira and the other two?"

"Oh, Diego went to hunt for Shira with Buck and Flynn as you know what she's going through right now... And Shira is in town, getting you a little present from both of them.." Sid answered.

I smiled. "Yeah..."

Just a few months back on one evening, Shira announced that she was pregnant. We were all so pleased and happy for both her and Diego but we also knew what kind of trouble that they would go through. Now, she was seven months pregnant which meant that in two months from now, the cubs will arrive.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"Guys, what gender do you think the cubs will be?" I asked, getting excited at the thought of having younger kids to play with.

"Hopefully one will be a girl..." Peaches answered, just as excited as I was.

"Nice..." I said, before turning to Crash and Eddie. "How about you guys? What do you think?"

"BOYS! BOYS! BOYS!" They both shouted. Peaches and I burst out laughing before turning to face an amused Diego and Shira.

"Sorry... It's just we're so excited for you both!" My mammoth friend said, giving me a cheeky grin.

Diego chuckled. "It's fine kids, don't worry... I'm just happy that you guys are okay with a couple of new members coming..."

Hearing this, a very funny joke came up into my head and I nudged the smilodon. "Let's just hope you don't turn into Manny..."

The three of my friends laughed when they heard this. Unfortunately, Manny heard it as well. "Megan!"

I quickly put both my hands up. "Sorry Manny..."

"It's fine..." The mammoth replied, chuckling.

* * *

_(Reality)_

"Megan?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. "What is it Peaches?"

"You okay?" She asked, giving me a look of concern. I simply nodded and gave her a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry..."

"Good..." My mammoth friend replied.

"Anyways, what's the present?!" I asked everyone, becoming excited again.

Smiling, my mother reached over to take something out of a massive black case. "Well, just recently we found out from your school that you like playing a guitar and are really good at it.. So after some difficulty of finding the right one, we got you a guitar... This is from all of us..." She got out the regular brown instrument and handed it to me.

I took it from her and set it down next to my chair. "Thank you guys!"

"You're welcome, we're really glad you like it!" Manny replied, giving me a happy smile which I returned.

"Hey Peaches! Louis! Let's head into town and meet up with Ethan and the others! I'll happily take my new instrument if you want..." I suggested.

Hearing this, the female mammoth stood up and pointed her trunk at me. "YES!"

"Alright then..." Louis said. I giggled with excitement, getting up. "I'll just get my shoes on..."

As I turned to head back to my room, a vision of Sonic flashed right before my eyes.

_"Just smile..."_

Tears brimmed in my eyes but I fought them back as I continued walking. To be honest, the only thing that would make today better was that if he and...

It hurts to say her name, but like I said... If they were here, then today would be a lot better...

Little did I know...

She was watching over me right now...

* * *

_Hey Guys,_

_Sorry that this was a little short... Quite busy doing a few other things with my previous fanfic..._

_Anyways, Megan and the Herd are introduced.. :-) Although don't worry about Lauren, Buck and Flynn, they'll appear pretty soon.. And Sonic and Tails will come back much later on and it won't be just them.. :)_

_Quick Update: Ice Age 5 is almost finished and y'all are welcome to check it out... Just two more chapters left to do..._

_Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think of this so far..._

_And hope y'all are enjoying it! :-)_

_Megan Xx_


	3. Chapter 2: Family Matters

**Chapter 2: Family Matters**

Diego's POV

"Hey guys, there's a deer like right...there." Flynn whispered, pointing out the animal a few metres away behind the bushes.

"Yeah, I see it." I replied, getting ready to pounce. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Buck preparing his knife and peeking out to stare at the deer. "You ready Buck?"

"Yep." The weasel answered. Nodding, I turned back to face our prey and leaned back slightly. "3. 2. 1!" With a loud roar, I jumped out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The deer screamed at the top of it's lungs and bolted. The chase was on.

I sprinted after it in hot pursuit, followed by my two friends.

"Yeee HAH!" Buck's cowboy cry echoed all around us as the three of us got closer and closer.

"C'mon...c'mon..." I whispered, quickening my pace. "You're almost there Diego..."

Eventually after a while, I leaped towards the deer and tackled it to the ground, suffocating it with my sharp jaws.

Eventually after several minutes of screaming in fright and pain, our prey fell lifeless; and died.

"Okay. It's done." I said, my voice muffled from my jaw holding the dead deer's throat.

"Alright, let's go boys! Get it back to the house!" Buck almost shouted, grinning at us like we achieved something amazing.

I shook my head with amusement as the three of us started making our way back to the block of flats we came from, just a few hours ago.

The weather was pretty amazing today; I felt the warm sun shining down on us and lighting up the green leaves. Birds chirped and sang at each other as they flew around in the clear blue sky.

_"Ah, it's not so bad down here. Nice weather, friendly neighbours..."_

My eyes widened slightly as Sid's voice echoed in my head. Although it shocked me to begin with, the sloth was right.

"In hindsight, I gotta agree with you Sid." I murmured, more to myself than my two friends who were with me, this moment.

"So Flynn, what do you want to do when we get to the house?" Buck asked, cheerfully.

"Might chat with Shira for a while, that's if she's back there of course.." Flynn answered, grinning.

"Uh, I think she's still in town, getting Megan a birthday present." I butted in, voice still muffled from holding the deer.

"Oh." The elephant seal pause slightly. "Oh well... Might have to think of something else."

"Eh, maybe you will." The weasel replied, nudging Flynn playfully.

All the while, I thought about Shira and how she was doing, with the cubs and everything else. Hopefully, Megan will like the birthday present she's getting for her.

"I hope you're doing okay Shira..." I murmured to myself as we continued on.

* * *

Shira's POV

_(Meanwhile, in the town centre...)_

"C'mon, there's gotta be something I can get her..." I muttered, looking around.

There were so many different things in the shops around town; iPods, make up, the sort of thing usual teenage girls like.

But Megan was different. She wasn't a girly girl at all. Although, she sometimes did show traits of a non - tomboy whenever she talked to the other girls about her friend and about the boys she usually runs into at school.

As I walked further into the town centre, I got strange looks from the humans who were just walking by and thinking about their lives. Even though the looks bothered me, I tried my best to ignore them.

"What would Megan like? What would Megan like?" I kept muttering to myself as my sapphire blue eyes scanned the windows in which objects of different kinds showed themselves.

Some of the objects did catch my eye, but none of them interested me that much. "Maybe I should just get her a flower or something..."

And that's what I did. Even though it was difficult to find one, I managed to find a couple of bright white daisies in a patch of grass in the town centre.

"Brilliant.. Megan's really gonna like this..." I said to myself, before picking the daisies up with my teeth.

Looking around slightly, I marvelled at the nice weather and the warm bright yellow sun before deciding to head back to the house.

Once again, I started getting strange looks from the townspeople so I gave them one as if to say: "What? I'm a smilodon from the ice age, so stop it and leave me be!"

They clearly understood so they did what I wanted them to do. _Good, at least I won't be bothered again._

I clenched my teeth, tightening my grip on Megan's present as I continued walking. Cars drove past at both high and low speeds, the high speed creating a nice breeze which flew in all directions.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar pain throb in my stomach. I clenched my teeth even tighter, to stop myself from screaming. I knew that my unborn cubs will be on their way soon, so I tried very hard to prepare myself for the moment, even though I feared that they wouldn't make it. _Yes boys, or girls. You'll be here soon... Not long now.._

Turning round a right corner, more humans walked past me, this time ignoring the fact that a white female smilodon from the ice age was in their modern world.

I sighed happily, thinking about when I first joined Diego and the Herd, about ten months ago. "My life certainly has gotten better now that I'm with him..."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"So?" I asked, walking up to Diego with a flirty smile. "Still want me on your scurvy crew?_

_Judging by the smile on the smilodon's face, I knew that he was going to say yes._

_"You bet. Welcome to our Herd.." Diego answered, smiling back._

_My own smile only got wider as I realised that I was now leaning towards him and he was leaning towards me._

_I nuzzled him and let out a soft purr which Diego returned. "Thank you..."_

_"That's okay..."_

* * *

_(Reality)_

"Auntie Shira!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when two familiar voices shouted out my name excitedly.

Just a few metres away was a fifteen year old girl, a teenage mammoth and a small molehog. _Megan, Peaches and Louis._

"Hi guys!" I shouted back happily (even though my voice was muffled from holding the daisies), managing to lift my left paw up and wave at them.

Megan waved excitedly before looking down at her iPod and presumably talking to her friend. Peaches leaned over towards her slightly to have a look and giggled.

"Peaches!" The fifteen year old girl shouted, both annoyed and amused as she very lightly shoved her.

"You've got a crush! You've got a crush!" Peaches teased playfully, laughing when Megan gave her a look as if to say: 'I'm gonna get you for that."

I looked on and shook my head with amusement before continuing on my way back to the house. Speaking of Megan's friend, I never actually caught his name. I know what he looks like, but still...

"Ugh, I guess I'll have to wait until later.." I murmured to myself.

* * *

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry that this took long... :(_

_Ice Age 5 is now complete and y'all are welcome to check it out.. :)_

_In the next chapter, we'll see Megan, Peaches and Louis hanging out the Brat Pack and things are definitely gonna get crazy!_

_Feel free to leave a review and hope y'all are enjoying this so far!_

_Megan Xx _


	4. Chapter 3: Social Isolation

**Chapter 3: Social Isolation**

Megan(Me)'s POV

* * *

**Sonic: "So, what are you doing right now?"**

**Me: "Just heading into town with my big sis and her gang, you?"**

**Sonic: "Not much, just chillin' with Tails and Amy.. They said to say Happy Birthday, by the way."**

**Me: "Aw cool, tell them I said Thanks.."**

**Sonic: "Sure thing... To be honest, I didn't know you have siblings.."**

**Me: "Well, now you do."**

**Sonic: "What's her name?"**

**Me: "This may sound weird, but we're not actually related and we more like...see each other as the type. Secondly, she's a mammoth and I have another one who is a human and is up in heaven now... The mammoth is Peaches and the spirit is Lauren.."**

**Sonic: "Wow... That's really cool, but a little weird as well. I thought mammoths were gone because they lived hundreds of years ago."**

**Me: "Well, you just got the surprise of a lifetime!"**

**Sonic: "Haha! You are so funny!"**

**Me: "Not as funny as you are.. *grins*"**

**Sonic: *grins back* "Oh, I gotta go. Tails needs some help with something so I'll talk to you later?"**

**Me: "Sure, no problem..."**

**Sonic: "Bye midget!"**

**Me: "See ya later blue blur!"**

* * *

I couldn't stop smiling during the conversation as we walked down the streets and truth be told, I had no idea that a light blush was appearing on my cheeks.

Once again, Peaches and Louis saw and the teenage mammoth giggled. _Here we go again._

"Megan's got a crush! Megan's got a crush!" She teased playfully.

"Shut up!" I replied, grinning as I nudged her with my elbow. Peaches laughed and nudged me back. "I take it that was your friend..."

"Yep.." I answered, blushing even more.

"You got a picture of him?" The teenage mammoth asked. I went on my iPod and showed it to her. She gave me a look. "Your friend is a blue hedgehog?"

I sighed. "I know it's weird but yes. Someone else is after him and it's not gonna happen between us anyway, so I'm going to...you know...stay friends."

My mammoth sister gave me a sad look. "Sounds like you're in a terrible situation..." But then her face brightened. "Auntie Shira, Mum and I will help you out...when we eventually tell them later."

"Thanks Peaches..." I said, giving her a small smile. She returned the gesture but then frowned slightly. "What will the other girl do, if something does happen?"

"She'll come after me and beat me to death with her hammer." I answered.

"Oh." Louis butted in. "That doesn't sound good.."

"I gotta agree with you Louis.." Peaches said.

"Eh, well. That's gonna happen." I simply replied and continued on walking, placing my iPod back in my jean pocket and tightening my grip on my guitar. My two family members caught up with me and after a while, we reached the town centre.

"Okay..." I muttered. "They gotta be somewhere around here." My eyes scanned the town. All I could see was the normal people I'd always see whenever I came down here, bearing in mind it would be pretty easy to catch Ethan and the girls.

"Maybe we should wait for a while." I murmured, leaning slightly towards Peaches and Louis as I said so. The three of us scanned the crowds of citizens walking the streets in different directions. All of a sudden, images started repeatedly flashing in my head.

_"F*ck! Not this again!"_

I knew what was happening. This situation started occurring a few days after I left Shamar two years ago. I would often get flashbacks of the four friends I made and the negative events that occurred. Sometimes it would be almost losing Sonic or not getting the confidence to actually _communicate _with strangers and acquaintances.

Those are another two things you now know about me; I have low self esteem and I have trouble reaching out to my loved ones.

I staggered backwards, dropping my guitar and crying out in pain. Both Peaches and Louis became instantly alert as soon as they heard the loud bang my instrument made when it hit the hard pavement.

"Stop this..." I panted, breathing heavily. My head began throbbing, as well as my chest. It felt like I was experiencing symptoms of the Slender sickness I had several months ago all over again.

Only this time, it was a lot worse.

The next thing I ended up screaming was the name of someone I really wanted to laugh with, have an adventure with and confide in when I had a problem. Someone I had just talked to minutes ago.

"SONIC!"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I looked at the pale, light brown haired thirteen year old girl staring back at me in the mirror. To be honest, I was nervous and only one question started flooding through my head._

_'Will I find a new friend?'_

_Placing__ my hands on the porcelain sink, I tried to calm my breathing and continued looking at my reflection in the clear mirror._

_"You're gonna be fine... Everything's gonna be fine..."_

_I was on a trip with some of my classmates and our destination was Spagonia. The city looked quite normal, there were modern shops parked around and a university towards the outskirts and the entrance stage. The citizens were pleasant towards me, the other girls and the teachers._

_"Megan!"_

_I jumped out of my thoughts and pulled myself away from the sink. "I'm coming Miss!"_

_Running out of the light blue bathroom, I came up to my teacher and my classmates who were waiting outside._

_The weather was quite lovely, warm and bright. Just a regular sunny day. _

_"Oh there you are..." My teacher said, cheerfully. "I was quite worried about you.." She was a young woman, possibly in her earlier twenties. She had long flowing blond hair, a pale oval face and crystal blue eyes. _

_She wore a simple light blue shirt with dark blue jeans and white trainers. A quite normal look for a school teacher._

_"You don't have to worry about me miss..." I assured her._

_My teacher smiled at me. "Well, it's getting close to lunchtime now so why don't you take a seat with your friends?"_

_I was about to tell her that I didn't have any friends but I decided against it. "Okay.."_

_Returning her smile, I walked over to my Ice Age backpack and got out my lunchbox. Afterwards, I cautiously made my way over to a group of younger girls and waved shyly. **  
**_

_"Hi.."_

_They just looked up. Their stone faced expressions made me uncomfortable but I kept going. "I was wondering...if it's okay if...I could join you for lunch?"_

_I hoped that they would say yes. But I got the complete opposite._

_"Actually, we're just fine without you." The leader said, sharply. I was left stunned, but I kind of guessed I had it coming._

_"Are you just going to stand there and stare at us, or are you going to walk off and be all alone for the rest of your days?" She asked, with a dark tone._

_I didn't answer, just turned and walked away, feeling really upset. I saw a nearby table at a restaurant and decided to sit there._

_'At least they won't be bothered by a weird kid who has special needs...' I thought, opening my lunchbox._

_It took a couple of minutes for me to finish my lunch and when I did, I put my box back into my bag._

_Sighing, I leaned on the table and tried to imagine what my first friend would like. Maybe a girl or a boy, pretty or good looking, sweet natured or gentle._

_But just then, something startled me. A voice. "Excuse me? Hi, sorry to disturb you..."_

_It was a male. Kind, caring and friendly. Apart from my family and my teachers, no one else has spoken to me in this manner, until now._

_Pulling myself together and trying to hide the shy smile on my face, I looked up. _

* * *

_(Reality)_

"Megan, are you okay?!"

I snapped my eyes open and realised that the throbbing pain was now gone. I locked eyes with my mammoth sister and nodded.

"You don't have to worry about me Peach, I'm okay. Just had a flashback that's all..." I said, putting on a brave face and reaching for my guitar.

Peaches sighed. "Okay, but both of us were worried sick about you!"

"Yeah!" Louis put in.

I rolled my eyes. "I understand, but seriously, I'm alright..."

Eventually, they calmed down and smiled at me. I returned the gesture...

But then...

"Hey guys."

"Hey girl!'

The three of us jumped slightly and turned round to face Ethan, Steffie, Katie and Meghan.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked cheerily, doing a fist bump with the male mammoth whilst Peaches hugged the girls tightly.

"Not much girl, just chillin!" Ethan replied, grinning at me and Louis.

"So are we all ready to go?" Steffie wanted to know, still holding Peaches, Katie and Meghan close.

"Yes ma'am!" I answered, pointing my finger at my family members and smirking.

They all returned the gesture and started walking towards the very centre of the town. "Then let's go!"

* * *

_Seems like something's up with Megan... But, what could it be? Is it that she wants to see Sonic again? Y'all will find out soon..._

_In the next chapter, we'll see a certain someone from Ice Age 5 who Megan and the Herd know very well; can anybody guess who it is? :)_

_Feel free to leave a review and hope y'all are enjoying this so far!_

_Megan Xx_


	5. Chapter 4: A New Friend

**Chapter 4: A New Friend**

Lauren's POV

**(Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city..)**

_Huh, where am I?_

I snapped my eyes open to find myself outside a familiar house with a set of swings on it's right side (Left from my view).

Almost instantly, flashbacks came flooding through my head and it hit me. I've been here twice before.

Once on my own..

The second time with a group of animals from the ice age and..

A little girl...

"Of all the places, why did it have to be Kate's house?" I muttered, getting up and taking in my surroundings.

I remember what happened before I found myself here.. I was being told some bad news about Megan and the Herd..

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Lauren."_

_I bit my lower lip as I slowly walked forward in the white foggy space I knew as the heavens. "Yes?"_

_"I have some bad news you need to hear." Even though I couldn't see him, the elderly male sounded deep and serious. "It's about the child and the animals you've bonded with."_

_Hearing that made me flinch. I didn't know what it was, but I had a gut feeling that Megan and the Herd were in danger and need of rescuing. "What is it?"_

_"An evil man and his army of...robots are after them, especially the child."_

_No. No, no, no! Not my little sister! Ugh, why her?!_

_"What can I do?" I asked with a hint of desperation and worry._

_"You can go to their planet, find the child and the animals and get them to safety."_

_I took this into deep consideration. I was only a twenty one year old spirit, but I remembered handling Kate in the kullman mining facility._

_Tightening my lips into a thin line, I nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."_

_I expected the elderly male to answer but instead, I got nothing. 'What? Where did he go?'_

_Nothing prepared me for what was going to happen next. _

_A hard, painful blow hit my head and I fell to the ground, entering darkness as soon as I landed._

* * *

_(Reality) _

"Okay, I gotta find Megan and get her and the Herd to safety."

Turning round, I started walking out of the area and towards the city where I knew my little sister and the Herd were.

The weather was quite lovely, I could hear the chirping of the birds up in the trees and it looked as though it was just a regular sunny day.

"There has to be a weapon of some kind around here that I could use. Any kind." I muttered as I went.

After walking the hill with some difficulty, I managed to get onto the roads. Turning to my right, a few metres away, was the 'Welcome' sign for the city.

"Bingo!"

I started jogging towards the sign, panting as I went, until I realised I stepped on something lying in the green grass.

Turns out, it was a loaded revolver with ten bullets.

"Not particularly useful, but it will do.." I said, picking it up. Just when I was about to continue on, footsteps began echoing and two voices came along with them.

"Run!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

I quickly ran and hid behind the tallest, nearest tree I could find. "Oh sh*t."

Two young men about my age came running out from the bushes, onto the roads and firing their pistols. I flinched when the loud gunshots rang out, almost jumping out of my skin.

Eventually, they calmed down and began talking to one another.

"What the hell!"

"Hey man, just relax."

"What are we doing here? Who gives a f*ck about that egg man and those robots?!"

I gasped. _"__This must be the evil man I was told about. Just listen and maybe you'll find out something."_

"Just forget about them. We'll get back home and hang out with our mates later. What do you say?"

"Sure thing."

The two then sat down on the grass, thinking to themselves. I was about to move from my hiding place, but for some reason, I found myself... drawn to one of them.

He was a year younger than me, black hair, pale skin, brown eyes. He wore a simple cream coloured shirt and black jeans, with brown trainers.

I exhaled deeply. But then, I snapped back to reality. _"Stop it Lauren. You don't even know this guy, so just play it cool!"_

Hardening my expression, I stepped from my hiding place and aimed my revolver at the two men.

"Don't move!" I ordered.

They slowly put their hands up. "What?" The older man asked.

"Any sudden moves and I shoot." I began, clicking my gun to show I meant business. "What are you two doing here?"

The younger man looked at me. "We were just being chased by a weird looking man and his robots."

"Look lady, we just want to get home." The older man protested, glaring at me and his friend.

I fired my gun at the grass and he screamed, backing away.

"Christ, the lady's gone mad!"

The younger man continued to stare at me. "Listen, what do you want?"

I opened my mouth to answer but the older man delivered a painful blow to my face. "Hey!"

"Get out of here! I'm taking her down!" He yelled, glaring at both of us.

The younger man didn't want to leave, but he knew he had no choice so he ran. Looking back at me every so often.

"You never should of came here in the first place!' The older one said, delivering another blow which I countered.

Punching him in the abdomen, I tripped him over so that he was lying on the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a headlock and lifted him up, choking him.

"I was just—"

He elbowed me in the face, interrupting my sentence and breaking free. Blood started to run from my nose and I quickly wiped it away, before delivering another hard blow.

"You're going down b*tch!" He sneered, dodging and moving to tackle me to the ground.

"I already have." I simply responded, dodging his move head reaching for my gun. He fell to the ground and didn't even freeze when he saw me pointing the firearm at him.

The man got up and lunged towards me again, and without hesitating, I fired.

His now lifeless body fell again to the ground, with me just looking in horror. _"What the?! I just killed him!"_

"Man..." I breathed, lowering the gun. "Looks like I shot the hell out of him..."

"Yeah, you sure did."

Turning round slightly, I saw the younger man walking back to where I was. Panting, I began my next sentence. "You do know it was only self defense right?"

"Of course." He replied. "Although, I never actually did like him."

"Oh..." I paused, deep in thought. "Why?"

The younger man just shrugged. "Ah, wasn't particularly nice to me, that sort of thing."

I nodded, looking down slightly. "What's your name?"

"Roshan." He said, smiling as he offered his hand. "And you are?"

I took his hand and shook it, smiling back. "Lauren Abel."

We then released hands. "Nice to meet you Lauren."

"Yeah, you too Roshan."

My new friend looked around slightly. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just looking for my little sister.." I simply answered, running a hand through my short hair. _"I have a bit of a feeling I know where this is going..."_

"Maybe...I could join you? I could help you out if she's in danger?" Roshan suggested.

I grinned. "Okay, yeah, great! Much appreciated."

Roshan's brown eyes locked with mine and I just felt myself get lost in them. But, I snapped back to reality again. _"Damn it Lauren!"_

"Okay, lead the way." He said, gesturing for me to start making my way to the city. I did and he followed. "So what's your sister like?"

I chuckled silently before answering. "Well, it's her birthday today, she's fifteen, and she's a little cheeky prankster."

"Wow." Roshan said. "Then I have a definite feeling the three of us are gonna get along pretty well."

* * *

Megan(Me)'s POV

**(Back in the town centre..)**

_I'm not really sure what to do now._

Peaches, Louis and the teenagers had gone back to the house after our day out, which left me going to the nearest shop in town; a clinic.

Towards the end, I felt familiar pains throbbing in my head, chest and the rest of my body. Strangely, the illness I had when I was dealing with the Slenderman... was back again. Even when I wasn't being stalked by him now.

I walked up to the desk, money in hand and slowly getting close to vomiting. "Excuse me?"

An african american woman in her late twenties came over. "Hello there, how can I help you?"

"...umm...I'm just looking for some pills for head and chest pains, do you have some in stock?" I politely asked.

"Yes, just wait there... Let me get some for you." She said, before turning round and going to where they were.

"Thanks." I said.

It only took a couple of minutes for her to come back. "Here you go. That's one pound please." I handed her the money and took the pills. "Thank you. Hope you have a lovely day."

"Yeah, you too." I said, giving her a polite smile as I walked out.

My next stop was the bathrooms in the nearest restaurant, I went in, made my way over and closed the door behind.

It looked similar to the one I was in back in Spagonia, only the walls looked a lot more spotless.

As I tried to get myself together, I felt my stomach throb even more; which meant I was getting dangerously close to vomiting.

Suddenly, static began flashing in my vision.

_Oh no..._

I turned round to face a familiar man; wearing a black suit with a blood red tie, very thin frame and worst of all...

No facial features..

No eyes..

No mouth..

Nothing...

I remembered him very well. He was the man who took my mother away for reasons unknown and got his proxy to murder me and my family.

_"I have plans for your mother, Megan."_

The Slenderman. Why did he have to come back? Just, why?!

"Not anymore." I sneered. "Mind telling me why I have your STUPID ILLNESS AGAIN?!"

He didn't answer, just stood there, staring at me. I felt a lot braver than I did seven months ago, so I stood my ground and glared at him.

After a while, the static flashed in my vision again and he was gone.

"He'll be back." I muttered, grabbing the pills. As soon as the second one was swallowed, I was already beginning to feel better. "That should do it."

Placing my hands on the porcelain sink, I stared deep into the mirror. Instead of seeing the short brown haired, pale and shy thirteen year old I once was, I saw a long brown haired, pale and mature fifteen year old with scars on her face, arms and hands.

Suddenly, I saw someone appear in the mirror beside me. "Huh?"

It was a twenty one year old woman, short brown hair and warm brown eyes. She wore the same green tank top, blue jeans and white trainers and had the same bright light surrounding her, but something was different.

No cuts, scars, bruises or injuries. She looked fairly normal.

"Is that—" I began, before getting startled by two flashbacks.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I grabbed my Ice Age backpack and slipped my arms through the straps._

_However, I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next._

_As soon as I opened the door to the toilets, I screamed and backed away._

_A 20-year old woman was standing in front of me, blocking my exit. She had cuts, scars and bruises all over her body and her top and jeans had rips and tears in the fabric. I could also see a faint shining light surrounding her._

_"W-what?! ... Who are you?!" I asked, scared._

_"No need to be frightened. I want to speak with you." The woman said, kindly._

_Suddenly, I started clutching my head in pain as a series of images starting flashing in my head._

_After a while, the pain disappeared and I looked at the woman, startled._

_"L-Lauren? Lauren Abel?!" I gasped._

* * *

_"So, how does it feel?"_

_"What?" I asked._

_"How does it feel, knowing that you're alive with your family?" My new big sister wanted to know._

_My smile only grew wider as I gave her my answer. "It feels great, Lauren... It feels great..."_

* * *

_(Reality)_

My startled look transformed into a massive grin when I turned round to face her. _Finally, she's back!_

"Hey Big Sissy, long time no see!" I said.

Lauren grinned and walked forward, opening her arms and hugging me. "Hey you.."

I returned the gesture and pulled away. "What brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd come and see you and the Herd... How are they?" She asked.

"Eh well, they're doing pretty good.. And we have some new members on the way.." I replied, grinning more broadly.

"New members?" Lauren looked confused, so I told her again. "Shira's pregnant!"

The look on my sister's face changed to excitement. "Oh wow! That's amazing! Really happy for her and Diego.."

"Anyways, what's new in your life then?" I wanted to know. Lauren blushed slightly.

"Well, I met a new friend who happens to be with me right now." She said, and a twenty year old man with black hair and brown eyes walked in.

I looked him up and down, afterwards a very cheeky grin appeared on my face as I nudged her. "You know what Sid's gonna do right? When he finds out..." I whispered.

"I know for a fact, he's probably gonna do the same thing with you and your friend.." She replied, grinning when I blushed.

_What? Me and Sonic? Together? Even though I like him, it's not gonna happen. _Focusing my attention on Lauren's friend, I turned to face him.

"Hi."

"Hello. You must be Lauren's little sister." He said, offering his hand.

_We're not actually related, we just see each other as that. _"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Roshan." I took his hand shook it. "Megan. Megan Daisy." I said.

"Cool name." He said, offering me a friendly look and letting go of my hand.

"Thanks.." I replied. Just then, a though struck me. _He must be the baby from Ice Age 1, he looks just like him! I bet Manny, Sid and Diego are gonna be shocked._

I snapped back to reality when my iPod began flashing. As soon as I picked it up, a familiar voice began speaking. "Excuse me..."

_"Hello, Megan."_

I gasped. Not him?! I thought he was done for, after he got thrown out by Dark Gaia. "Eggman!"

_"It's been such a long time. I have your precious herd lying unconscious outside your house right now."_

"What do you want?!" I demanded, starting to get furious.

_"All I want is for you to tell me where that nasty little pincushion is."_

"Never. I don't know where Sonic is anyway! Even if I did, I wouldn't say!" I protested.

_"Fine. Unless you tell me where he is, your family will be kidnapped and taken somewhere far away where you'll never see them again! Ho! Ho! Ho!"_

"Not until I get there first!" I yelled, worried and panicking. Eggman hung up and I threw my iPod extremely hard across the room. Breathing heavily, I went over to pick it up and when I did, Lauren and Roshan came over.

"Megan?" She asked, worriedly.

I turned round to face them. "The Herd..." Pausing briefly, I pulled myself together. "Are in trouble.."

* * *

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry this took long... :(_

_I guess we now know what's up with the protagonist; or at least a little of it. But still, we don't know exactly what's going on with her, so we all will find out like I said before.._

_Anyways, the surprise person from Ice Age 5 I mentioned in the pervious chapter is my second OC Lauren! She's now with Megan and the Herd! :)_

_And the young man Lauren met (for those who don't know) is actually Pinky from Ice Age 1, just a 20 year old version.. :) _

_The next chapter is where the adventure starts. Guess what's going to happen... :O_

_Feel free to leave a review and hope y'all are enjoying this so far!_

_Megan Xx_


End file.
